Reyna's Reflections (part 2)
by Screechy lady
Summary: In the battle between Romans and Greeks Reyna reflects on her love life. (The first time I attempted to publish this there was a glitch, so ignore my other story, Reyna's Reflections.)
1. Chapter 1

An/let's pretend Reyna stayed behind to help the Romans instead of flying to Greece.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Heroes of Olympus, or any of the characters in either of the books.

Reyna dodged her Greek opponents strike and stabbed down at his leg. He parried her blow and attacked swinging his sword at her neck. She leaned back just in time and while he was off balance, she brought the hilt of her glad it's down on his head knocking him out. Greek fire and the fire from scorpion ballistae lit up the once dark nought sky and the screaming and taunts of the opposing forces shredded the quiet barrier of the surrounding countryside.

Reyna had come up with a plan to minimize casualties and hopefully create peace. (Not that she said the second part out loud, she wasn't stupid, she knew that at least two-thirds of the Senate were bribed, black-mailed, threatened, or just had the same beliefs as Octavian.) That part of the Senate hadn't gone for her plan at all instead _applauding _Octavian's plan that he came up with it put many legionnaires lives in danger and would level the Greek camp if it worked.

It seemed that now she didn't have any power whatsoever anymore she thought as she fought on autopilot against a burly girl screaming something about 'Ares'. She missed the sunny days of New Rome running through the streets, talking to Hylla after the defeat of Porphiyrion, eating candy with Jason, bringing down Mount Tam with Jason, having her first kiss with Jason,...Jason, Jason, Jason. The son of her camps namesake perplexed her. She couldn't understand why he didn't remember her, after all, percy remembered Annabeth, why didn't he remember her. When the Argo II had 'landed' he had come off and just stared at her like he recognized her, but didn't remember there shared times together. It broke her heart. Then when he asked to show Piper around the city it was rubbing salt in an open wound. It hurt ten times over. She tried to be happy for _them._ he and his fairy tail princess, daughter of Venus, but she couldn't find it to be happy for them. It wasn't damn _fair._ The girl hadn't worked a day on her life, living in a mansion, complaining about her father not paying her any attention. At least her father was alive! Reyna's father had died in a mining accident in Puerto Rico, the mine he was working in collapsed on him, killing him and many others. Reyna and Hylla had to fight and battle for the right to live every _single_ day. Reyna crafted her own life, with the fires of determination, and the ashes of her sorrows, her life was as fragile as glass, able to break at any time

_"At least I'm still alive"_ she thought to herself wryly as she noticed for the first time she was surrounded by greek enemies. She charged them and soon there was a circle of Greek demigods knocked out on the ground around her. Suddenly, with an almost sixth-sense she had inherited from her mother she knew someone however stealthy was sneaking up behind her. She spun around and found herself face-to-face with a wizened old centaur. Weary of his species, Reyna hid her fear and said coldly "I assume you are Chiron, trainer of heroes."

"Indeed I am, I assume you are the Reyna I have heard so much about from Annabeth?"

"I wasn't aware she told you about me."

"Oh, Annabeth spoke very highly of you. However, I do not see what she was talking about, I was under the impression that you led the legion, not the other way around."

Reyna crumpled at that like an old coat. "I've tried to stop the blood shed trying to persuade the legion to make peaceful decisions at every opportunity, but they will not stop until your camp is leveled."

"Then take back control of the legion." The old teacher said before galloping away.

Reyna whistled any Skipio shot down from the clouds and stood so she could mount him then he kicked off the ground. "Twelfth Legion Fulminata, to me!" The legion was confused as to why their leader was pulling them back if they were winning? "_Reyna_, what are you doing!" yelled Octavian, spitting out her name like an insult.

Noticing out of the corner of her eye what appeared to be the Argo II, Reyna replied, "Taking back this legion, I've allowed them to follow your delusions of glory, but now it's gotten out of hand. I am the Praetor in office and I have the power to have this legion retreat, for the best of Rome's intentions."

Octavian just spluttered,"...Traitor!" he screamed. "Seize her! Arrest her! She has betrayed Rome and the Legion! She attempts to destroy it!"

"No Octavian, it is you who has nearly destroyed this legion. As soon as we return to Rome, you will be stripped of your power of Augur, sewn into a sack of weasels, and dumped into the Tiber." She replied.

She was aware of cheering from the legion, Greeks, and the Argo II and felt fiery pride in her chest, but suddenly it turned to an icy feeling. People's laughter and cheers turned to screams of horror as she looked down and realized...there was a knife in her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome, back to reality." sneered a voice in her ear. Reyna heard retreating footsteps and a scuffle, so she assumed that her assailant was having trouble getting past the angry legionnaires.

"Reyna!" she heard someone who sounded distinctly like Hazel shout. Oh, so it was the Argo II in the sky. Huh. "I'm becoming delirious and less focused." she realized, as she struggled to stay standing and not sink to one knee.

"Come on, Reyna, you'll be alright." muttered someone-Gwen she dully realized supporting her. "I need a medic!" she yelled at the staring crowd. "Hey! Snap out of it!" Reyna had to resist the urge to laugh the soldiers were cringing away from the ferocity of their centurion. "Not soldiers-children and teenagers", she thought.

"Here!" said a medic carrying a gurney that had not seen the commotion, but stopped dead when they had seen Reyna. "Oh, Reyna." whispered the medic, and Reyna-who had made it her responsibility to know all of the legionnaires names and recognize their voices by sound realized it was eight year old, Elle who had joined the fifth cohort fourteen months ago. Reyna had insisted she be a medic-no child should be in the crossfire of cut throat Roman politics, let alone this warpath Octavian had led the legion on.

"Hey Elle, I need you to be here," Gwen whispered to her, kneeling down as she put one hand on Reyna's shoulder holding her up. Reyna winced at the sharp sting that swept up her body. "I know you're completely surprised that Reyna would ever get hurt, but she needs your help now." Reyna tried to smile as she saw Elle put on a brave face and nod, getting down to business, she'd make a great soldier one day.

"Okay, Reyna, I'm going to need you to lie down on this." said Elle in a firm, no-nonsense tone. Turning to Gwen she asked, "Can you help me carry her?" Gwen blinked the angry fury out of her eyes from glaring over Reyna's shoulder at her mysterious assailant. "Of course." she answered grabbing one end of the gurney and hustling Reyna to the medical tent.

The doctors were going about their business, treating patients as fast as they could and writing down daily doses of Ambrosia and Nectar. However, all the commotion stopped dead when they saw Reyna. "Elle, Gwen, over here!" called a faint voice. The duo carried Reyna over too another familiar face, Hannah the former praetor, before she had retired to New Rome in her late twenties. The thirty six year old veteran was an experienced surgeon and could save almost anyone from the brink of death. As soon as Gwen and Elle set Reyna down, she tore off Reyna's armor and began assessing her condition.

"Multiple lacerations applied within the last couple of hours, four abrasions caused in the last two hours. one clean stab wound, appears to be at a straight angle entered through the back and under the sternum, heavy bleeding will occur if removed."

"Jackson! Cassia! Some help would be appreciated!" she yelled the last names of two working medics across the room. They quickly passed their jobs off to other doctors and came to help. "Jackson and I will hold her steady, Cassia, you pull out the dagger." they both nodded. "Okay, on three. One...two...three!" As soon as they pulled out the dagger, Reyna's chest started gushing blood. "Apply pressure, stat!" shouted Hannah, and Reyna began to wonder why she had to narrate everything she...did... "No, Reyna keep your eyes open!" warned Jazmin Cassia, a legionnaire in the second cohort, but it was too late everything faded to black. In the darkness, everything was blurry and muffled. She briefly heard "...edical coma..." and "...could this happen?..." in such a dejected and anguished voice, she wanted to reach out and assure that indeed, she was fine, but even in this state of semi-conscience, she knew that would be a lie. Reyna woke up to war cries, and the pounding of thousands of feet and hooves. She was on the battlefield.


End file.
